


The Gift of Friendship

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Caring Sherlock, Comfort, Disabled Character, Friendship, Fun, Gift Giving, Out of Character Sherlock, Talking, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Sherlock rides on the train by himself one afternoon and makes an unexpected friend.





	1. Anna

 

 

Sherlock sat on the train by himself as he was heading back to London. Suddenly, he felt the presence of a person standing next to him. Sherlock looked up at them. It was a girl with dark brown hair in a side braid, held together by a neon pink hair tie. She looked to be around 13 but no more than 16 years old. She wore a t-shirt with a singer or band on it, a pair of dark jeans and a pair of purple and blue sneakers. The girl also was wearing a light jacket (which was red) that was open and had a dark blue messenger bag hanging on the right of her body. She was shaking a bit.

“Excuse me, may I sit next to you?” The Girl asked him. Sherlock nodded yes.

“Thanks.” She said to him. Sherlock moved over a bit and she sat next to him and he turn his head towards the window. A few minutes later, he noticed that she was still shaking a bit. He looked at her once again and noticed a button on her bag which was she was holding close to her body. The pin was an Autism support pin.

“Are you alright?” Sherlock asked her. She looked up at him.

“I am scared and nervous, to be honest.” She replied, wanting to rock back and forth in the seat.

“Is this your first train ride on your own?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes, wait...how did you know?” She asked him.

“It was just a guess.” Sherlock replied. She sighed.

“I apologize if I am annoying you or any thing. …I tend to do that without even realizing it.” She told him.

“You're not being a bother at all. By the way, I like your pin.” Sherlock said, pointing to the Autism pin. She looked at it.

“Thank you.” She said back.

“You're welcome. Do you know someone with Autism?” Sherlock asked.

“Me. I am the one with it.” She replied.

“Ah. Which type do you have on the spectrum? ...I hope I am not being too personal or any thing.” Sherlock asked.

“Asperger Syndrome and you are not at all. People rarely talked to me any way because I am too weird to them.” She said to him. Sherlock definitely knew that feeling quite well.

“Well, I am going to let you in on a secret. May I whisper it in your ear?” Sherlock asked. She nodded and leaned closer to him. Sherlock leaned closer to her ear and covered his hand over his mouth so no one can see what he was going to tell her.

“A lot of the best and amazing people are.” Sherlock whispered in her ear. Sherlock moved his back down and she looked at him, with a happy and goofy smile on her. He smiled back.

“Thanks. That made me feel better.” She told him.

“You're welcome.” Sherlock said. They moved back into their seats and she began looking her bag but then sighed.

“Oh yeah. I forgot it at home. Crap.” She said to herself.

“Forgot what?” Sherlock asked over hearing her.

“My music player. I usually never leave without it but yesterday, I brought my headphones but not my player. ...It's my comfort when I am out in public.” She explained. She felt a tap on her left shoulder. She looked up at him. Sherlock holding his phone and looking at her.

“Do you have a certain artist you listen to? I can look for them on my phone and you listen to music with your headphones.” Sherlock asked her. Her eyes widened.

“Are you sure it's okay?” She replied.

“Of course. By the way, what is your name?” Sherlock asked.

“Just wanted to make sure and my name is Anna.” Anna replied.

“I understand and my name is Sherlock.” Sherlock told her.

“That's an unusual name but...I like unusual things.” Anna told him. He smiled.

“I do, too. Now, is there a certain artist you like listening to?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes but I am not sure if you would let me listen to him on your phone.” Anna replied, nervously.

“Who is it that you listen to?” Sherlock asked. Anna began to feel very nervous.

“Adam Lambert.” Anna answered. Sherlock looked on his phone and motioned her to come closer to look at the screen. She looked at the screen and looked up back at Sherlock, who was smiling.

“I am fan of Adam as well. I have every single song and video he has done.” Sherlock to her. She smiled. Sherlock suddenly had an idea.

“Are you okay with earbuds?” Sherlock asked her.

“Yes.” Anna replied. Sherlock pulled his out of his coat pocket.

“Want to listen to him together?” Sherlock asked her. Anna suddenly became excited.

“Yes, please.” Anna replied. She scooted over closer to him. Sherlock let her lay against him and they put an earbud in each of their ears.

“Does it matter that song?” Sherlock asked.

“Nah. I want to listen to _your_ favorite one.” Anna told him. Sherlock went down the list and put his finger on “Whataya Want From Me”.

“That is one of my favorites as well but I love a lot of his songs as well.” Anna told her.

“Same here. ..Are you okay listening to For Your Entertainment?” Sherlock said. Anna looked at him.

“...Like that is the only dirty song he has.” Anna said. Sherlock giggled.

“You remind of someone.” Sherlock told her.

“Who?” Anna asked.

“My friend, John.” Sherlock told him.

“Is is he sassy?” Anna asked.

“Oh yes. He is _very_ sassy.” Sherlock said.

“He sounds awesome. Just like you.” Anna said, Sherlock suddenly felt all warm and fuzzy inside.

“Thank you and you know what, you are awesome, too.” Sherlock told her.

“You are welcome and thank you.” Anna said back. Sherlock and her smiled at each other for a second then for the rest of ride, they listened to about four Adam Lambert and watched a few Youtube videos. And they talked about some stuff that she liked and both of them even found out that they not only supported Gay Rights but both of them were gay. They also took a few pictures of them together as well. By the time, Sherlock was in London, was in stitches.

“Bitch, I only do one take.” Sherlock said in a joking manner and giggling.

“I adore him.” Anna said, giggling as well.

“Me too. ...Fuckatane (fuck-atawn-nay). Sounds like a curse word more than a new name for a town.” Sherlock said.

“Exactly.” Anna said.

“That guy cheering in the back as well. That would be me.” Sherlock said.

“Same.” Anna said. Suddenly, the train stopped. Sherlock looked over at her as he got up from his seat.

“Well, this is my stop. Are you going to be okay?” Sherlock said, looking at her. Anna suddenly felt nervous again. Sherlock got another idea. He stood up more and then began to move his hand and removed his scarf from around his neck. He bent down and began to wrap it around her.

“Here. A gift from me to you and when you get nervous, think of the scarf as me hugging you.” Sherlock said. Anna held the scarf and began to tear up.

“But I have nothing to give you.” Anna said to him.

“Oh, you already have.” Sherlock said. She looked up at him.

“The gift of friendship. Not to mention, I had fun. I actually have social anxiety myself so I know how you feel and where you coming from.” Sherlock told her. She smiled.

“Thank you, Sherlock.” Anna said. Sherlock hugged her and she gave him a big hug back. When they stopped, they said their goodbyes and he got off of the train. When he was on the platform, he looked up at her and she was looking out the window, looking at him. Sherlock started to do a little and silly dance for her and she giggled. As the train was about to take off, even though they waved goodbye, Sherlock ran along with train in front of her window as much as he before he could not any more. When the train finally disappeared, Sherlock stood there and sighed.

“I hope she gets hope safe...I hope she does not getting in trouble talk to me. And I meant every, single thing I said to her. I do consider her a friend and I am glad I helped her.” Sherlock thought to himself. Suddenly, his phone vibrated. He looked at it and it was John, asking if his train was there yet. He texted him back and then started on headed out of the station and to 221B Baker Street, smiling all the way home.

 

 


	2. It's A Part of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sherlock gets back, John notices something is missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally just going to be a oneshot but I decided to make it two chapters instead.

When Sherlock finally arrived home, John was sitting on his favorite chair, reading the evening paper.

“Well, how did everything go?” John asked.

“Just the usual.” Sherlock replied.

“Boring, I guess.” John said.

“ _Very_ boring.” Sherlock said back. Just as John was about to go back to reading the paper, he caught a glimpse of Sherlock's neck and coat.

“Your scarf.” John suddenly piped up. Sherlock turned to him.

“And what about it?” Sherlock asked.

“You do not have it with you.” John replied.

“You say that like it's a bad thing.” Sherlock said.

“It is a not bad thing but...I just am shocked that it's not with you. That's all.” John explained.

“Ah.” Sherlock said then began to walk to the kitchen.

“So...where it is?” John asked. Sherlock stopped and turned his head to look at him.

“Where's what?” Sherlock replied.

“The scarf.” John said. Sherlock sighed.

“John, it is just a scarf.” Sherlock told him.

“But it is a part of you, Sherlock. It's rare to see you without it a lot of the time. I also know that you were wearing it when you left the house earlier so I know it is not here. I not trying to be nosy or any thing but I am curious.” John explained. Sherlock knew John was but he just wanted John to explain it any way.

“I left it on the train.” Sherlock said.

“Oh?” John asked.

“I left it on train with someone.” Sherlock finally told him.

“With who?” John asked. Sherlock fully turned around to looked at John once again.

“When I was riding home on the train, this teenage girl named Anna sat next to me. She was having a bit of an anxiety attack and I was trying to calm her down. She is autistic and was riding the train alone for the first time causing her to have this attack. We sort of formed a bond as I was trying to calm her down. When I arrived at my stop, I saw that she was starting to get nervous again and she did not have her music player with her, which is she uses a calming mechanism and I got off the train, that is when I gave her my scarf. Not just to use a calming tool but to also show a sign of friendship. She is such a sweet girl. That explains why I do not have my scarf with me nor do not have it any more.” Sherlock explained to John. John was smiling after Sherlock finished the story.

“Awe, Sherlock. That was really sweet of you.” John said.

“I did end up staying until the train left as well, making sure she was okay before I headed back here. ...I know how she felt and I just wanted to let her know that she was not alone and did not have to feel that way. She is a really nice and fun to talk to. She made me feel I was not alone either. I, too, was feeling a bit uneasy.” Sherlock said then suddenly had another thought pop into his head then smiled.

“Sherlock?” John asked.

“Maybe...maybe it was fate that we met on the train today. I mean, I am not sure if things like that can truly happen but it did and I glad it did.” Sherlock replied.

“Are her parents okay with this? Her talking to an adult and all.” John asked.

Well, she said if she explains to them, they most likely will not be. Her parents should be concerned but that means they care about her.” Sherlock told him. After another minute, Sherlock went into the kitchen to do a couple of things and then went to sleep for the night before John did.

 

\----------------------------

 

A couple of days later at the flat, Sherlock and John were sitting in the living room when suddenly, there was a knock at the door. John got up and walked over to it.

“Who is it?” John asked.

“I am looking for a Sherlock Holmes. I was told that he lives here.” A voice said from the other side. It was an adult, female voice.

“I am his roommate, John Watson. May I speak to you on his behalf?” John replied.

“That is fine.” The voice said. John opened the door and outside stood an adult women with a younger person, a girl in her teens.

“May I help you?” John asked.

“Yes, My name is Carmen. I know that neither of you know me but Mr. Holmes knows someone that I do.” Carmen explained. Sherlock looked at the teenager's neck. It was Sherlock's scarf!John realized who it was.

“Sherlock, I think you come to the door.” John said.

“It is okay if he does not want to. I understand.” The teenager said. Sherlock recognized the teenager's voice and smiled.

“They can come in, John.” Sherlock said as he stood up. John motioned them to come into the flat. When they walked in, both the Mother and the girl looked at Sherlock.

“Sherlock!!” The Girl said happily.

“Hi, Anna!” Sherlock said back. She looked at her Mother and she nodded. Anna walked over to Sherlock and hugged him. To John's surprised, Sherlock hugged her back.

“How did know where I lived?” Sherlock asked Anna.

“Mrs. Hudson told us.” Anna replied. Sherlock looked up at the Woman.

“Mrs. Hudson and I are friends.” The Women said.

“I am sorry if this is strange and stuff but it is true.” Anna said.

“It is alright, Anna. I am glad to see you again.” Sherlock told her. When she let of Sherlock, they walked over to John and the Women.

“Sherlock, this is my Mom. I told her about you.” Anna said, happily. Sherlock looked up, suddenly feeling a bit nervous but did not try to show it.

“I did not mean to cause any harm.” Sherlock said. Anna's mom smiled.

“You did nothing wrong. I came over here because I wanted to thank you.” Anna's Mother said. Sherlock's eye widened. Anna's Mother smiled.

“After Anna explained to me and her Father about what you did on the train, I wanted to come meet you in person. ...Not a lot of people would do that for her and it is wonderful to know that there are people in this world who are so kind and willing to help someone in need. Plus, it is nice to find someone who loves Adam Lambert's music as much as my Daughter does.” The Mother said. Sherlock calmed down and smiled.

“You are very welcome. To be honest, I was hoping to Anna again. She is really cool.” Sherlock told her. Anna giggled, happily.

“She thinks the same about you, Mr. Holmes.” The Mother said.

“Please, call me Sherlock.” Sherlock said. The Mother and Sherlock shook hands for a couple seconds. Sherlock got an idea.

Would you both like to stay for a little bit?” Sherlock asked.

“Can we, please?” Anna asked.

“If Sherlock's roommate is fine with it.” The Mother replied to Anna.

“Roommate?” Anna asked.

“Yes, honey. His roommate.” The Mother said. Anna looked over at John.

“Oh, I thought he were your boyfriend.” Anna said. A light pink color suddenly appeared on John's face and Sherlock giggled. Sherlock mentioned John to Anna but never said that they were boyfriends.

“No, he is not my boyfriend, Anna. Just my flatmate.” Sherlock said to her.

“Oh. Sorry, Sir.” Anna said to John.

“It's..it is actually alright.” John said to her. To be honest, he was not embarrassed at all by that. Just surprised.

“Sorry, Mom.” Anna said.

“It's okay, sweetheart.” The Mother said.

“And it is alright with me. You both can stay for a bit.” John said. For the next few hours, Sherlock showed Anna around the flat and played a bit of Cludeo while John and her Mother talked. Anna really liked the fact that Sherlock had a skull in the living room. He even let her hold it carefully. As Anna and her Mother were about to leave, Anna walked over to John and apologized again for what happened earlier.

“It is okay, Anna.” John said, smiling. Anna smiled back then looked at her Mother.

“Can we have Sherlock over one day?” Anna asked. The Mother looked at them.

“Sure! We can both of them over as well.” The Mother replied. Anna looked back at Sherlock.

“...Would be okay with that, Sherlock? I do not want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything. You are my friend.” Anna asked him. Sherlock smiled.

“You are my friend, too, Anna and of course, I would be delighted to come see you one day at your home.” Sherlock said. Anna suddenly broke out into a little happy dance. John and Sherlock thought that was adorable. Sherlock joined her for a few seconds before she stopped dancing.

“Is next Friday, okay? Anna actually has no school that day nor that following Monday.” The Mother asked.

“Friday sounds good to me.” Sherlock to me.

“If you need me to, Anna and I can come and get you around Mid-Morning and drop you off.” The Mother said.

“Yay!!” Anna said. Anna told Sherlock that she loves car rides so thinking about being in the car with Sherlock made her feel even more happy.

“That sounds like a great idea.” Sherlock told her.

“Excellent! So, how about Friday around 11?” The Mother asked.

“I will be ready.” Sherlock told them.

“If we need to come later, just give us a call or text Anna. We are not far from here.” The Mother said.

“Alright then.” Sherlock said then looked at Anna.

“See you next Friday.” Sherlock said, smiling. Anna nodded and they hugged one more time.

“Take care of Nirvana for me.” Sherlock told her. Sherlock loved the fact that not only she named it but it was named after one of their favorite Adam songs.

“I will.” Anna said. Sherlock hugged her a bit tighter.

“Bye, Anna.” Sherlock told her.

“Bye, Sherlock.” Anna said back. After Sherlock and Anna let go, she hugged John then left the flat with her Mother. After the door closed, John looked over at Sherlock.

“You know, I am glad I got to meet Anna. She is such a delight.” John told him.

“She is and I am actually happy that her parents are not mad at me or think I am strange.” Sherlock said.

“Sherlock, from what her Mother told me, neither her or her husband think you are a creep or any thing like that. She actually told me that Anna is more mature for her age for a lot of things. Even with her Asperger's.” John explained.

“Each case of Autism is different.” Sherlock said.

“Oh, I know.” John said. Suddenly, Sherlock chuckled

“She named the scarf. That is so cute.” Sherlock said

“I did not understand why she would name it Nirvana and then I suddenly knew why after I thought about it.” John said after chuckling a couple of times himself.

“And she called you my boyfriend.” Sherlock said.

“I did not mind it. Plus, I understand her confusion.” John told him.

“True.” Sherlock said. After another minute, Sherlock and John went go some stuff around the flat for the rest of the afternoon.

 

_**The End** _

 

 


End file.
